


Greenie

by ecc903



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BoyxBoy, Falling In Love, Grievers, In the Maze, Love, M/M, Newt/Oc - Freeform, Runners, builders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecc903/pseuds/ecc903
Summary: 'He was scared and alone, and those were the only feelings he could remember feeling. It wasn't pleasant by any means. The fear gripped him tight and refused to let go, but the calm blonde boy with the soothing voice loosened that grip and made it easier to breath.''When you're smiling, it's just so bright and genuine that it makes me believe, even if only for a moment, that everything is okay in the world, that there's something left to live for.'I don't own the Maze Runner, I only own Archie and other characters you don't recognize.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I have a Newt story for y'all. And this one is pretty different, it's a Newt/MaleOC story. Thought it was a cool idea, and I thought I'd share it with you. It's also posted on my Wattpad account, so if you'd like, go on over and follow ecc903 on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy!

The boy woke up when he was jolted painfully into a cold metal wall. Opening his eyes, black spots swam in his vision and he felt as if he was going to throw up. The bile rose in his throat and forced its way out his mouth. The boy gagged and retched until his stomach was left feeling severely empty, his throat scratched up and sore.

He was going up. That's the first coherent thought he could make out in his mind that was a scrambled mess from its previous blow. 

The pace he was going up at was fast enough to make it impossible for him to stand with his dizzy head and thrown off balance. 

Where was he? Who was he? The thought made the boy begin to hyperventilate. He couldn't remember anything. Not his family, friends, home, or even his name. He couldn't remember his own name. 

Just as his vision began to fade, and the dizziness in his head became unbearable, the crate-type place that he was trapped inside screeched to a sudden stop that sent the boy sliding into the wall once again. 

As the boy's eyes began to flutter shut, light flooded the crate and he heard a dull thud. 

"You alright, Greenie?" The boy barely heard a gruff voice speak. "Hey! You dyin' or something, shank?"

Maybe he was dying, he thought. Or maybe he was already dead and the box-like transportation thing was just a one way ticket to hell. But, whatever was happening, the boy knew one thing; there was no going back to whatever came before all of that. He was stuck there. 

•••

The boy woke up to something metal being put into his mouth, and then a burning hot liquid rushing down his throat. It was almost like molten lava was making its way to his stomach. 

The boy sat up and let out a tremendous cough that sent some of the liquid back up, spraying at his surroundings. 

"Holy shuck!" A voice yelped. "The Newbie puked on me!"

The boy's eyes found a skinny, mousy-haired boy with big green eyes staring back at him in disgust. 

"It was hardly puking, slinthead," the boy's gaze moved to a lithe, dark-skinned boy who was rolling his eyes at the brunette. "It was your fault, shoving the scalding hot soup down his throat and all."

"You told me to do it!"

"Not while it was that hot!"

"Well, you didn't tell me that part! What do I look like? A shucking mind reader?"

"Hey!" 

The boy didn't realize that it was he who had spoken until the two arguing boys looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Uh, hi," the dark-skinned boy said awkwardly. "My name's, uh, Jeff. This shank is Clint."

The boy, Jeff, pointed in the direction of the mousy-haired boy. 

He continued to speak, but this time it was to Clint. "Why don't you go and get Alby before the shank decides to knock himself out again."

Clint nodded toward Jeff and stood from where he was seated in a wooden chair at the boy's bedside. 

Jeff looked at the boy with a small smile. "We thought you'd never wake up. You got your head smashed off that wall pretty good and you've been out since Alby jumped into the Box with ya."

"Box..?" The boy asked faintly, his throat dry from underuse. "Wha...?

"Hey, there, shuckface," Jeff chuckled. "Stop trying to overexert yourself. You just got thrown against a metal wall. I think you might have a concussion, so you should probably take it easy, you know."

Jeff leaned forward and snatched a half empty bottle of water from the small table beside the bed. He handed it to the boy who gingerly took a sip. 

The slightly warm water quenched his thirst, and soothed his burning throat. 

"Where am I?" His voice was more even, more certain. At least until another though invaded his mind and make his breath quicken. "Who am I? Oh my god, I can't remember who I am. Who are you? What is this place?"

"Calm down, Greenie."

The boys heads both snapped to the open door of the hut-like structure that they were in.

In the doorway stood a dark-skinned boy with black hair cropped close to his scalp, and an intimidating, muscly stature. 

He stepped into the hut with a look on his face that gave the boy an odd feeling. The look that the tall boy gave was one of pity, like the boy laying in the bed had been condemned to a life of hell just for showing up to wherever he was. 

"The names Alby, shank," the boy's voice had a slightly twangy accent to it. His eyes were locked onto the boy's and a slight smirk took over his face. "Well, would'ya look at this. We've got ourselves a ginger. You're the first ya know. Kind of odd considering we've been here a year and a half already."

All the boy could do was stare at Alby in confusion. How could Alby be so casual and nonchalant when he knew that the boy was on the verge of crying from confusion and fright. 

"Anyways," Alby said, the smirk still ever present on his face. "Nick, he's sorta the leader 'round here, has got some stuff to take care of, and I've got something I've gotta get back to, so we're gonna have Gally give you the tour as soon as Jeff deems you okay enough to move around."

Just as the boy was about to speak, something cut him off with a shiver to his spine, and a cool gust of wind to his ear. 

Archie 

"Wh-what?" The boy looked at Alby in confusion. "Who's Archie?"

"I didn't say anything," Alby said. "Wait. Was the name like a whisper in your ear?"

As the boy thought about it, he found that Alby was right. It had been a whisper in his ear, like somebody's lips had been centimeters away from his head, and whispered it in the softest, most soothing of voices. 

"I f-feel like I should know the voice," the boy said as his voice cracked with tears and he looked down in embarrassment. "B-but I can't remember anything. Not my name, or my family, or my friends."

As the tears gathered in his eyes, Alby gave him a small, rather sad smile. "Well, I can fix one of those. Usually when that voice whispers in your ear, it's tellin' you your name. Cause after that, you never hear it again."

The boy looked back up at Alby. "Archie? I-I'm Archie?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," Alby nodded and then turned to Jeff. "Can you go ahead and check him out? I'm gonna go send Gally over this way so he can show Archie, here, the ropes."

Jeff scoffed a bit. "You sure you want Gally showing the poor shank around? He's already scared enough as it is, and Gally'll make him klunk his pants."

"I know that Gally's kind of a tough shuckface, but he's the only one I trust, besides Newt, to not spill anything important before Nick gets to talk to him," answered Alby. "And Newt's not really an option since he's running right now."

"What ever floats your boat I guess," shrugged Jeff as Alby left the hut. 

"What're with the names here?" Asked Archie, still a but cautiously, still not sure if he'd be stepping his boundaries. "Th-they're all kind of... odd."

"The only odd ones you've heard so far are Newt, Alby, and Gally," laughed Jeff. "Jus' wait till you meet Frypan and Zart."

Just then the door once again banged open and in walked a short boy with light blonde hair and scared, watery blue eyes. 

"Hey! Watch it slinthead! You're not the one that's gotta fix that if you break it!"

The blonde boy stumbled forwards as he was given a light push and in walked a stocky boy with messy black hair and nose that looked like it'd been broken too many times to count. 

He locked eyes with Archie, "you must be the new Greenbean. I'm Gally, but you can have the pleasure of calling me Captain."


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another update! Please comment and let me know what you think!

Nobody in the Glade was helpful. 

You'd think that the boys there would be compassionate and understanding as to why Archie was as terrified as he was. 

Not only was Gally a complete jerk while showing him around, the other boys laughed and called him a 'sissy lil' Greenbean' when he showed the smallest bit of fright or so much as stumbled over his words. 

He hadn't met everyone, but so far, everyone he had met were absolute beasts with the exceptions of Jeff and Alby.

"Come on, Greenie," commanded Gally as he led Archie to a wooden structure. "Let's get some grub in ya before you keel over. We've already got enough useless shanks here, and we can't afford to have another."

Wordlessly, Archie followed the boy, as he was genuinely terrified to see what would happen if he made Gally angry. He had already seen the black-haired boy reduce a couple of the other teens into frightened silence with just a glare and a few select words. 

As they entered the wooden building, Archie's eyes were immediately drawn to a tall, dark-skinned boy, with hair seemingly covering every exposed part of his body, including a bushy beard on his face. 

"Hey, Fry," spoke Gally, his scratchy voice booming as he approached the boy that was serving plates of food to the other Gladers, "Frypan this is the Greenie, Greenie this is Frypan."

"Nice to meet'cha," said Frypan cheerily as he stuck out his hand for Archie to shake. "Now what's your real name, cause I know it ain't Greenie."

"I-I'm A-Ar-Archie," the boy shook Frypan's hand and cursed himself silently when he stuttered. He awkwardly let go of the teen's hand and waited for Frypan to make fun of him just as the other boys had done. 

He was pleasantly surprised when all Frypan did was continue to smile and ask, "so, Greenie, whatcha want? We've got some beef stew or I cooked up some soup with a buncha Zart's veggies in it."

"Uh, I-I'll have some beef s-stew," replied Archie, his nervous stutter still present.

Frypan then scooped some stew into a bowl and handed it to the redhead. He gave him a warm smile and said, "there's no need to be so scared. We don't bite. Well, maybe Gally over here does, but the rest of us are pretty tame."

Frypan shot a cheeky smile towards Gally, who was heavily glaring at him. 

"Oh just give me some soup and shut your hole, Fry," mumbled Gally angrily.

Frypan served Gally his food, the teasing grin still present on his face. 

Gally then lead Archie to a table with two boys seated at it. They were both laughing merrily with big smiles on their faces. 

"Slintheads," Gally addressed the two as he pushed Archie down onto the wooden bench in front of the table, "this is Archie. Keep an eye on him while I eat."

And upon saying that, Gally turned on his heels swiftly, causing a bit of soup to slosh out the side of his bowl, and strode to a table of other boys where he sat down. 

"G'day, Greenie," greeted the skinny boy with floppy brown fringe that hung in his eyes. "The name's Greg. How're ya goin'?"

For a moment, Archie was taken aback from Greg's odd accent, and his words. "Wh-what do you mean, 'how am I going'?"

The boy with light brown skin and clear blue eyes that was seated across from Greg broke out in laughter. "Shuck, Greg, you're nearly as difficult to understand as Newt."

The boy then turned to Archie. "He means 'how are you?' It's alright that you didn't get it though, people can barely understand his and Newt's accents. I'm Alfie, by the way. And really, though, how are you?"

"O-oh," Archie smiled timidly. "Nice t-to meet the both of you. I'm doing o-okay, kind of sc-scared and confused, but okay nonetheless."

"Well, it's great to meet you too, Archie," grinned Alfie before taking a large sip of soup from his bowl. 

"And, not that there's anything wrong with ya name," spoke Greg, "but everyone here is still gonna call ya Greenie till the next Newbie shows up."

"Newbie?" Questioned Archie as his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Ah, ah, ah," Greg waggled his finger at Archie with a teasing smirk, "we don't wanna spoil the fun, now do we? We've gotta let Nick give ya the rundown of the place first. He'll have our heads if we let anythin' slip."

What could there have possibly been for them to slip? They had to have been keeping secrets, and that didn't set well with Archie. He was already very untrusting of all these boys, and their constant talk of 'slipping' or 'spoiling' wasn't helping matters. 

"Hey, I see that look on your face, mate," Greg's eyes narrowed into a playful glare, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth. "You just hold yer horses till Nick gets a hold of ya, then you'll know everything ya need to know."

"Greg's right," Alfie nodded, and then a shocked look slowly grew on his face. "I never thought the day would come when I said that."

"Oh go pull some more weeds," Greg rolled his eyes at the blue eyed boy across from him. 

"Weeds?" Asked Archie in confusion. 

"Gally showed ya around and told'ya all about the jobs we have right?"

Archie nodded in confirmation as he put a spoonful of his beef stew into his mouth, instantly deciding that the dish had become one of his favorite foods even if he didn't remember ever eating anything else. 

"Well, I'm a Track-Hoe," Alfie informed him, "you know, one of the guys who tends to the gardens."

"If Gally told him about all the jobs then he obviously already knows who does what," Greg teased Alfie with a small smirk. Then he turned to Archie and nodded toward his beef stew, "I'm a Slicer, which means that I gutted the cow you're eatin' right now. You want me to tell ya about the fear in his eyes right before I sliced into his neck?"

As Archie stomach turned in disgust, Alfie's eyes grew wide and he glared at Greg. 

"Shut up you stupid shank!" He said to Greg in a slightly angry tone. He looked at Archie while Greg cackled quietly, clearly amused by himself, "don't mind him, he has a sick sense of humor."

Archie nodded, and after about ten more minutes of small talk and picking at his food, a group of eight boys walked into the small building. At the front of the group was two boys, one with short black hair that stuck up and Asian features, the other with shoulder length blonde hair, and pale skin. 

"And they are the Runners," said Greg as the three looked at the group. "They're pretty much the big kahunas here in the Glade besides Alby and Nick."

"Should we introduce Archie to them?" Alfie asked the brunette as the Runners received their food from Frypan. 

"Nah," Greg shook his head with his smirk that never seemed to fade still in place. "The klunkhead's not cool enough."


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and the kudos everyone!

"Hey, Greenie."

Archie, already becoming accustomed to the nickname, looked up to see a broad shouldered blonde boy looking down at him. "Get up, time for your tour."

As a confused Archie slowly rose from the bench, Greg looked up at the blonde boy in glee and amusement.

"'Ey there, Nicky ol' mate!" Greg exclaimed loudly as Alfie shook his head in embarrassment, "How're ya goin', man?"

"I'd be better if you weren't speaking to me, to be honest," Nick replied in a gruff voice before turning back Archie. "Let's go, we don't got much sunlight left."

"Wh-where are we g-going?" questioned Archie timidly as he obeyed and followed behind Nick.

Nick chuckled and shook his in amusement, "so, I see we've got ourselves another scaredy-cat in the Glade, huh?"

A bout of shame came over the redheaded boy. "I-I don't tr-try to be scared I-I just-"

Nick cut Archie off abruptly, "It's alright, Greenie, I'm just playin' with ya. It's okay to be scared. Being scared is better than being a cocky shuckface who thinks they know everything."

Archie faintly nodded and then turned his attention back to his surroundings. 

This was the first time he'd really gotten a good look at the Glade since arriving. The Glade consisted of a huge expanse of green grass that was tall and flowed in the slight breeze that swept over the land. But the Glade wasn't open, it was enclosed by gigantic cement walls with ivy crawling up the sides. That happened to be the very first thing that Archie had noticed when Gally had given him a quick rundown of the place, but when he asked about, Gally had immediately shushed him and moved onto the next topic. 

Every single building or structure scattered around the Glade was obviously made by the boys that resided there, but they were surprisingly well put together. There were also a couple of pens that housed a variety of animals, ranging from cows all the way to chickens. 

And lastly, there was an enormous garden with all sorts of crops growing from it.

"Alright, Archie," Nick said, pulling the boy from his thoughts, "I know you've got questions, so lay 'em on me."

"U-um, okay."

The most pressing question that Archie had was about the walls, so he asked about them first. 

"Wh-why are there walls around us?" 

Nick chuckled and shook his head in amusement, something he seemed to do a lot, "that's always the top question that Greenies ask. Well, that and 'why are we here?'"

Nick continued to speak, "anyways, out there is the Maze."

"Maze?" Echoed Archie. 

Nick nodded, "yeah, so, someone told you about the Runners, right?"

Archie nodded in confirmation, "yeah, Greg mentioned them, but didn't say what they did"

"Good. So, the Runners go out into the Maze everyday looking for a way out of here. Until then, we're trapped."

"Bu-but, why?"

"Wish I knew," sighed Nick as the pair walked through the Glade side by side, "but, for now, all I know is that we need to get out if it's the last thing we do."

As they passed the Builders that were in the process of fixing up a broken pig pen, Nick spoke, "we do have rules here though. First, everybody does their part. We don't have time for slackers. Second, never harm another Glader, cause if you do you'll wish you hadn't. And lastly, and maybe most importantly, never go beyond those walls. The Maze is only for the Runners."

"D-don't worry," replied Archie. "I don't think that I'd ever want to see what's out th-there."

After a moment of thick silence, Nick spoke up again. 

"So, we have this tradition, that every month when the new Greenie comes up, we have a bonfire. Ya know, to celebrate the shank and all that jazz."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," nodded Nick. "And this month, you're the guest of honor, Newbie."

•••

Being guest of honor wasn't very fun, Archie surmised. 

The moment the Keepers lit the fire, and Gally brought out the drinks everything became hectic. 

Archie couldn't take two steps without a borderline drunk Glader clapping him on the back and 'congratulating' him on being the new Greenie. 

Archie also observed that all the boys stuck to little groups. The groups mainly consisted of who did what job; for example, the Runners sat together, the Builders, the Slicers, and so on. 

But, he noticed that there were also a couple tiny groups of boys who seemed to be great friends, despite belonging to different jobs, such as Greg and Alfie. 

Archie couldn't help but notice that the two were practically complete opposites, Greg being loud and boisterous while Alfie was quiet and reserved. But, despite that, the two got on very well and seemed to be best friends. 

Just as a drink was sloshed onto his shirt by someone who's name Archie hadn't caught, the boy began to feel dizzy. 

Overwhelmed by the crowd, the noise and the thick odor of smoke in the air, Archie began to stumble towards the small forest area, something Gally had called the Deadheads earlier that day. 

The creepy name of the place did nothing to deter him from crossing the threshold of the woods and tripping his way through the trees until he came upon a clearing. 

The boy's eyes lit up slightly as he spotted a good sized lake towards the back of the clearing. 

With his breath still coming in uneven spurts, Archie made his way to the water. It wasn't clean by any means, he thought, but it was the best thing he'd seen all day.

He waded softly into the frigid lake, letting the coldness overtake his body. He stopped right before the water got to the hem of his shorts that ended at his knees.

The feel of the cool water brought a tickling sensation to his mind, like it was trying to remind his brain of the memories attached to that feeling, but it couldn't. Thus, Archie remained clueless as to why the water calmed his worries. 

"Hey, shank, what're ya doing out here all alone?"

Archie turned around sharply at the foreign and unfamiliar voice to see the blonde Runner that Greg and Alfie had pointed out to him earlier. 

"Woah," chuckled the tall boy as he put his hands up in mock surrender, "calm down there, eh? I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

"M'fine," muttered Archie as he cheeks flushed red in embarrassment over his overreaction. 

"So," Newt continued as he grew closer to the lake, "Archie, isn't it? Well, I'm Newt, and welcome to the Glade. There's no turning back at this point, unfortunately."

A flash of bitterness took over Newt's face before melting back into the kind and welcoming smile that was previously there. 

Alfie was right about Newt's accent, Archie thought, it was just as hard, if not more, to understand as Greg's. It was a thick and garbled tone that got less understandable the more he talked. 

"H-hi, N-Newt," Archie stuttered, silently cursing his inability to have a steady voice when it came to meeting new Gladers. 

"Ah, Alby told me you were a bit scared," Newt nodded slightly as he sat down on the grass just before where the lake began. A mischievous spark grew in his eyes as he said, "now we can't have that, can we?"

"Wh-what?" Questioned Archie confusedly as he waded out of the water and hesitantly sat next to Newt. 

"Don't worry 'bout it," Newt smiled softly at the redhead, "we'll break you outta that shell, and soon enough you'll be as loud and annoying as Greg. Well, hopefully not that annoying, but you get what I mean."

A chuckle escaped Archie mouth, surprising himself. It was the first time he had laughed, or even smiled, since waking up that morning.

He was scared and alone, and those were the only feelings he could remember feeling; it wasn't pleasant by any means. The fear gripped him tight and refused to let go, but the calm, blonde boy with the soothing voice loosened that grip and made it easier to breath.

When Newt smiled at him, it was like the weight was lifted from his chest and, somehow, Archie knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
